PokePiece Heroes: Latios e Latias
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Luffy e i suoi amici sono in viaggio per diventare maestri di Pokemon e decidono di prendersi una vacanza ad Altomare. Ancora non sanno però delle avventure che li aspettano, soprattutto quando faranno la conoscenza di due misteriosi Pokemon molto particolari... Ambientato prima del Time Skip. Questa è stata una delle mie prime Fanfic...spero che vi piaccia :)
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1: Il libro degli Eoni

Era una notte tranquilla su un'isola lontana nella Rotta Maggiore. In una biblioteca come tutte le altre, due figure misteriose stavano accucciate in un angolo oscuro, leggendo un libro.

"Eccolo, è questo il libro che stavo leggendo".

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Certo, e c'è scritto tutto quello che riguarda Latios e Latias".

"Parla anche della gemma, immagino…"

"Naturalmente, ma l'ultimo capitolo è quello più incredibile".

"Di che parla l'ultimo capitolo?"

"ssth… zitta un momento" poté dire l'ultima voce prima che il guardiano arrivasse con una torcia.

"Arriva qualcuno" disse preoccupata l'altra.

"C'è qualcuno qui?" gridò il guardiano "Venite fuori!"

Le due figure salirono su per una scala e sparirono nella notte con il libro.

Il guardiano puntò la torcia verso lo scaffale e sussultò a vedere una rosa e un biglietto incastrati tra i libri.

"Ma cosa?" disse incredulo.

Il biglietto era di colore nero, risaltando un paio di baci stampati sulla carta con due rossetti diversi; uno rosa e uno lilla.

Le due figure, una ragazza bionda e una con i capelli lilla, scesero rapide giù per una corda fino alla barca che li aspettava sotto, nel cortile della biblioteca. Le ragazze saltarono su e salparono a tutta velocità.

"Allora…" disse la ragazza bionda "Raccontami che cosa dice l'ultimo capitolo, Oackley".

"Spiega una manovra per far funzionare una macchina...un congegno chiamato Meccanismo Difensivo di Altomare" spiegò la ragazza lilla. "È clamoroso, secondo il libro è l'arma più potente che sia mai stata costruita"

"Sì, ma la cosa non m'interessa tanto, mi fa molta più gola quel gioiello meraviglioso" disse la biondina.

"Bè, pare che occorra la gemma dell'anima per alimentare quella macchina" spiegò l'altra.

"Perché la chiamano la gemma dell'anima?" chiese Annie.

"Dicono che contenga l'anima di un Latios" spiegò Oackley, "E che somigli a un gigantesco Dudraf (non ho capito esattamente )".

"A proposito di Latios, dobbiamo ricordarci di catturare quei pokemon per Giovanni" ricordò Annie.

"ah, già…è vero"

All'orizzonte s'intravide una città sull'acqua. Era avvolta nel buio, ma le luci che brillavano nella notte la facevano apparire come un pezzo di cielo stellato. La città era Altomare, che oltre a Water Seven, era la seconda città sull'acqua.

"Ecco la città!" disse Oackley.

"Sembra bella e anche tranquilla" opinò l'altra.

"Non per molto" sghignazzò la compagna.

Anayris the Dragon story presenta…

POKEPIECE HEROES

LATIOS E LATIAS


	2. Chapter 2

-note dall'autrice: grazie per le review, Pokemon Heroes è stato il film che mi ha condotta ai Pokemon e One Piece è il mio anime preferito XD.

Allora, per rispondere alle domande:

- Questa è stata, direi, la mia primissima fanfic crossover in assoluto (fatta 3 anni fa) e mi scuso se ci sono alcuni erroretti, come la grammatica.

- È interamente basato sul film, con qualche piccola modifica.

- Non so dire quando potrò postare i nuovi capitoli, dipende se la scuola me lo permette -_-U

- Brook si trova già nella la ciurma, mi piace avere la famiglia al completo : ). È ambientato prima del timeskip (perche mi piace di più)

- Water 7 non si trova vicino ad Altomare. Sinceramente, all'inizio pensavo di far sì che la ciurma fosse 'magicamente' finita nel mondo dei pokemon a causa di un litigio tra Dialga e Palkia, ma forse lo scriverò in un'altra fic. E poi, da quando Luffy è Luffy, sempre in cerca d'avventure, ha convinto i suoi Nakama ad andare in viaggio per diventare Maestri Pokemon.

E con questo ho finito. Ed ora... Ecco a voi il 2° capitolo! (applausi)

Capitolo 2 "La Grande Regata"

"Sta per prendere il via, anche quest' anno, la famosa competizione riservata ai pokemon d'acqua" disse il giudice "Il giro di Altomare!"

Il pubblico scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso per i concorrenti, i quali stavano in equilibrio su strane barchette, trainate dai propri pokemon acquatici.

E tra i concorrenti si trovava anche Nami, la navigatrice dei Mugiwara, che partecipava insieme alla sua Vaporeon. Anche Zoro, lo spadaccino, (su "amichevole richiesta" di Nami) partecipava alla gara con un Totodile.

I concorrenti erano in costume da bagno (per la gran gioia di Sanji al vedere Nami XD).

uffa... volevo partecipare io alla gara sbuffó Luffy, come un bambinetto. Aipom, che stava sulla sua testa, lo imitò sbuffando.

Questo posto mi ricorda casa. Sarà una gara SUPER! rispose Franky, facendo la sua posa.

Guardate Nami! esclamó felicemente Sanji, saltellando qua e là.

**Sarà uno spettacolo da vedere, anche se sono uno scheletro e gli occhi non ce li ho, ****Yohohoho** ridacchiò Brook.

"Signore e signori" disse l'arbitro dall'altoparlante con un lumacofono "È una bellissima giornata per l'annuale regata dei carri acquatici di Altomare" I concorrenti si prepararono. "Siete pronti ad assistere alla spettacolare gara di oggi?" il pubblico andó in visibilio, applaudendo e facendo il tifo.

"Allenatori!" richiamò l'attenzione l'arbitro "Lo Xatu sará il segnale di partenza".

Un trio di Natu, in equlibrio su uno Xatu, come un totem vivente, spalancarono le ali a intervalli, finché lo Xatu diede il segnale.

I concorrenti scattarono a tutta velocità, lasciandosi dietro getti d'acqua e schiuma.

Mentre tifavano per Nami e Zoro, Luffy e Aipom si sporsero troppo e finirono per cadere su una delle barche, attaccata a un Piplup, che spaventato dall'urto, schizzò via. Quindi, senza volerlo, si ritrovarono a partecipare alla gara.

I tre pirati stavano a gareggiare sugli scii d'acqua, contro altri allenatori e i loro pokemon.

Durante la gara, però, nessuno si accorse di essere seguiti da due entità volanti e invisibili. Una era più piccola, mentre l'altra era più grande.

Nel frattempo, il Team Rocket: Jessie, James e Meowth, avevano deciso anche loro di prendersi una vacanza e in quel momento stavano seduti al tavolo di un ristorante vicino a un canale, gustandosi diversi piatti di spaghetti...almeno finchè Nami, Zoro e Luffy passarono vicino a loro, sollevando un'ondata che li inzuppò dalla testa ai piedi.

I concorrenti dovettero dirare una curva ma Luffy perse il controllo e rischiava di schiantarsi contro un muro. Improvvisamente, però, fu fermato da una forza misteriosa e poi cadde in acqua. Rischiava di annegare, ma grazie ad Aipom e il Piplup, riuscì a risalire sul carro acquatico e a riprendere la gara.

Improvvisamente, la stessa forza misteriosa afferrò le redini del piplup, ladciando il pokemon pinguino ad agitare le zampette sul pelo dell'acuqa, mentre andavano a velocità incredibile, superando tutti gli altri concorrenti di volata.

Fichissimo! esclamò entusiasta Luffy, con Aipom che saltellava sulla sua spalla, euforico.

-poco più tardi, sulla linea d'arrivo...-

"Il gruppo di testa ha completato l'ultimo giro e tra poco toccherà il traguardo" annunciò l'arbitro "Non ci sorprende che Ross, il vincitore dell'anno scorso con il suo Wailmer, sia al comando. Ma Nami, Zoro e i loro Pokemon non hanno intenzione di arrendersi."

Nel monitor delle lumacamere, si vedevano i tre che si davano battaglia per cercare di arrivare per primi.

"Abbiamo un bel testa a testa a tre, amici spettatori".

"Vai!", "più veloce!", "ce la puoi fare!" gridarono il pubblico e la ciurma di pirati, tifando i loro amici.

"Un momento!" interruppe l'arbitro.

Improvvisamente, da una curva sbucarono Luffy, Aipom e Piplup, che ben presto si trovarono al fianco dei tre finalisti.

"Monkey D. Luffy corre così velocemente, che sembrano stati sparati da un cannone!"

Luffy?! esclamarono i pirati, sorpresi.

Luffy, Piplup e Aipom, superarono i loro amici di corsa, diretti al traguardo.

waaah, è troppo divertente! esclamò Luffy, contento.

"Luffy è in prima posizione e si avvia velocemente verso il traguardo" annunciò l'arbitro.

Sembrava ormai che la vittoria fosse assicurata, ma fu allora che l'entità invisibile più grande prese la prima, per aiutarla a guadagnare velocità, ma invece di raggiungere l'arrivo, il carro di Luffy sviò per un altro canale.

oh, Luffy ha girato! Questo errore può costargli la gara informò l'arbitro.

ehi, Piplup, rallenta! disse Rubber, cercando di far calmare Piplup. Il pinguino, invece, era agitato e cercava di piantare una frenata mettendo le zampe in acqua. Le entità lasciarono improvvisamente le redini e spedirono i tre contro una scalinata. Lo slancio fu tale che tutti e tre vennero catapultati dall'altra parte del muro e finirono in acqua.

Chopper, Brook, Robin e Usopp decisero allora di andare a soccorrere il loro capitano (di nuovo -_-), lasciando Sanji e Franky a tifare per Nami e Zoro.

Nami, Zoro e Ross sono esattamente alla pari, difficile dire chi la spunterà annunciò l'arbitro per dare suspence.

I tre concorrenti rimasti continuavano a gareggiare e riuscirono a tagliare il traguardo insieme. Poco dopo, l'arbitro e i giudici osservarono la scena al rallentatore, scoprendo che Vaporeon era riuscito ad arrivare proprio per la punta delle pinne.

I tre hanno tagliato il traguardo insieme, ma Vaporeon riesce a guadagnare quei pochi centimetri che bastano per vincere! annunciò a pieni polmoni La vincitrice della regata è Nami.

La folla iniziò ad applaudire rigorosamente.

Sei stata grandiosa, Nami! si complimentò Sanji, con i cuori agli occhi.

Grazie ringraziò la navigatrice, facendo l'occhiolino e mandando Sanji in brodo di giuggiole.

A fine dei festeggiamenti, Nami e Zoro corsero a incontrare gli altri e poco dopo li trovarono sulla scalinata, con Luffy sdraiato a terra e sputando acqua come una fontanella e Aipom e Piplup svenuti con gli occhi a spirale. Il carro acquatico era rimasto distrutto dall'impatto.

Si può sapere cos'è successo? domandò Zoro.

Sembra che il nostro capitano sia caduto e si sia trovato nel mezzo della gara... disse Robin, con la solita calma Però...è strano. Un Piplup che vada così veloce non è una cosa comune...

L'archeologa sentiva la strana sensazione di essere osservati, ma non si accorse comunque di due figure invisibili che se ne andavano. Un fascio di luce li colpì, mostrando per pochi secondi dei colori bianchi, rossi, grigi e e blu, prima di sparire nuovamente tra gli edifici.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota dell'Autrice: Saaalve! No, non sono morta.

Scusate per il ritardo stratosferico ma ecco a voi il terzo capitolo.

Ciauz! 3

**Capitolo 3 "Una gita poco tranquilla"**

"Wow, è Fantastico" disse Usopp, meravigliato, mentre si guardava intorno.

"Già" rispose Chopper, che se ne stava seduto sulla prua della gondola insieme ad Aipom.

Poco dopo la regata, Ross, il concorrente arrivato secondo, aveva offerto alla ciurma un giro per la città in gondola. Zoro schiacciava un pisolino, mentre gli altri guardavano i dintorni, chi più calmi come Robin e chi più agitati come Luffy.

"I palazzi di questa città sono incantevoli" opinò l'archeologa.

"Verissimo, ma le ragazze più incantevoli di questo mondo sono sicuramente Nami e Robin!" strillò Sanji innamorato.

"Grazie per il giro turistico, Ross" ringrazió Nami.

"Non dirlo neanche" disse modestamente il ragazzo, vestito da gondoliere "Era il minimo per chi ha ricevuto la medaglia di vetro del vincitore".

La ragazza fissò la medaglia, tutta fatta di vetro e cristallo lucente che scintillava al sole.

"È prestigiosa, vero?" chiese il giovane "Guarda le due figure, raccontano la storia della nostra città. Ti piace Nami?"

"Sì, è veramente bella" disse lei sollevando la medaglia di vetro e argento purissimo verso l'alto per guardarla meglio.

Nel centro del vetro c'erano due figure simili ad uccelli, una era più grande e l'altra più piccola, che volavano verso l'alto, verso una sfera azzurra di cristallo.

"Avete notato? Queste figure somigliano a dei Pokemon"

Mentre continuavano il loro tour, il gruppo passò vicino a una piazza dove si trovava un grande palazzo e di fronte al porto c'erano due alte statue di pietra con intagliati sopra due pokemon misteriosi.

"Guardate! Sono uguali alle statue in cima a quelle colonne" disse Nami.

La ciurma si voltò per vedere le due colonne sulle quali spiccavano le due figure alate.

"Hai ragione" disse Ross.

"Nami ha sempre ragione!" intervenì Sanji.

"Quelli sono conosciuti come "I guardiani di Altomare"" spiegò Ross "Quello a sinistra è Latios, a destra, invece, c'è Latias. Secondo la leggenda vegliano sulla città, pronti a proteggerla in caso di pericolo"

**"****Ma quelle** **solo delle statue o esistono veramente?"** chiese Brook.

"Qualcuno, dice che esistono" rispose Ross facendo le spallucce.

"Che forza, mi piacerebbe vedere quelli veri!" disse Luffy con le stelline agli occhi.

"Aipom!" esclamò il Pokemon del capitano.

"Anch'io vorrei vederli un giorno..." disse Chopper.

"Scommetto che sono bellissimi" sorrise Robin.

"Sì, ma forse non li vediamo mai perché qui regna la più assoluta tranquillità e non c'è mai bisogno della loro protezione" rispose Ross.

"Oh, uffa...e io che volevo vederli..." sbuffò Luffy deluso, appoggiandosi al bordo della gondola con un'espressione imbronciata.

Anche Aipom e Chopper risposero con un 'Oh' e un 'Pom' deluso e copiarono il loro capitano. A vederli, sembravano un trio di bambini annoiati.

"Bè, forse non esistono ma scommetto che siano dei SUPER Pokemon " opinò Franky.

Mentre i nove personaggi continuavano il loro viaggo, sulla torre più alta dell'orologio della città uno stormo di Pidgey prese il volo, spaventati da qualcosa. Uno strano robottino con un'elica e una microscopica lumacamera si posò sul davanzale della torre e si mise a spiare il continuo viavai di gente che correva, parlava e giocava in piazza.

"Se Latios e Latias hanno il compito di sorvegliare la città, come mai non li abbiamo visti finora?" domandò Annie, la biondina.

"Beh… non è così semplice" disse Oackley "Il libro dice che possono assumere ogni volta un' aspetto diverso" spiegò "Anche quello di un essere umano, se vogliono"

"Molto interessante" disse Annie, anche se non era poi così interessata.

"Sì, un trucchetto notevole, ma comunque restano dei Pokemon... e il nostro scanner li troverà!" rassicurò Oackley.

Improvvisamente, un allarme fece scattare le due sull'attenti.

"Hanno una temperatura inferiore alla nostra" ridacchiò Oackley. Sul computer s' ingrandì l'immagine che rappresentava una figura azzurra, diversa da tutte le altre.

"Eccolo, ne abbiamo già trovato uno" disse la ragazza "Andiamo a fare due chiacchiere con il nostro amico, che ne dici?" riprese sghignazzando.

L'altra accennò con un sorrisetto malevolo e chiuse il suo specchietto del trucco.

Le due salirono su un motoscafo blu e sfrecciarono via a tutta velocità.

Nel frattempo, un trio di ladruncoli ben conosciuti se ne stavano seduto su una scalinata. Tutti e tre avevano dei gelati in mano.

"Ci vuole un gelato dopo una doccia gelata!" dissero contenti Jessie, James e Meo all'unisono. Ma proprio quando stavano per dare un morso al gelato, il motoscafo li spruzzò un'onda che li infradiciò.

"Ehi, non erano del Team Rocket?" domandò Jessie, fradicia e seccata allo stesso tempo.

Le ragazze del motoscafo non li notarono e ben presto sparirono, svoltando l'angolo.

"Non ci hanno visto, è troppo veloce" disse James.

"Ma chi sono quelle due?" domandò ancora Jessie, offesa.

"Saranno delle spie di Giovanni" rispose incerto Meo.

"Non ditemi che non conoscete Annie e Oackley" disse James "Potrebbe essere l'occasione che stavamo aspettando".

"Ma allora seguiamole, no?" propose Jessie "Non c'è da aspettarsi niente di buono da loro".

"Già e la cosa potrebbe essere buona per noi" incitò Meo.

"E poi sono in debito" riprese la rossa "Mi devono un cono alla menta!".

"Wabbuffet!" disse il pokemon di Jessie, che come al solito era saltato fuori dalla sua sfera.

-Tornando con i nostri eroi...-

"In quel ristorante si mangia bene il pesce" disse Ross "Se poi avete ancora fame c'è un'ottima gelateria dietro l'angolo".

"Puoi star certo che ce ne ricorderemo. Grazie di tutto, Ross" ringraziò Robin.

"Figuratevi, ci vediamo e buona vacanza!" li salutò Ross, allontanandosi con la sua gondola.

**"****Allora, chi vuole un bel gelato?"** domandò Brook.

"IOIOIO!" esclamò Luffy, saltellando ansioso.

"Allora andiamo" disse Zoro.

"Spero che abbiano della cola" esclamò Franky.

"E lo zucchero filato" rincarò Chopper.

La ciurma iniziò a dirigersi verso la gelateria, ma Aipom e Chopper si fermarono un attimo a guardare una ragazza che idratava il suo Pokemon, un Vaporeon, sotto il getto di una fontanella.

Quando la ragazza se ne andò, Chopper si avvicinò alla fontana.

"Che sete" disse.

La fontanella iniziò a funzionare e il piccolo medico alzò lo sguardo e vide una ragazza che teneva aperta la fontana e che lo fissava dolcemente.

"Ehi, Grazie" ringraziò lui, bevendo un pò d'acqua.

"Chopper, non lo vuoi un gelato?" gli domandò Luffy.

"Sì" rispose la renna.

"Allora, andiamo" disse il capitano tutto contento.

La ragazza si avvicinò al pirata e lo fissò dritto negli occhi con fare curioso. Ma dopo un pò ella corse via, sorridendo furbetta.

"Ma chi era quella?" domandò il capitano, parecchio confuso.

Chopper, per tutta risposta, fece le spallucce.

La ragazza arrivò al canale, salutando un gruppo di bambini che passavano di lì, e camminò spensierata. Purtroppo però non si accorse che era seguita.

"Ha assunto l'aspetto di una ragazza" disse Oackley."Perciò deve essere Latias".

"Scherzi?" disse Annie "Con quell'orribile pettinatura?".

La bionda si mise un paio di occhiali con le lenti scure, ma in realtà era un gadget che guardava oltre le illusioni. Infatti, gli occhiali rivelarono il Pokemon nella sua forma originale.

"Incredibile" esclamò Annie "È un Pokemon, è vero".

Il motoscafo passò lentamente al fianco di Latias.

"Scusami" disse Annie per richiamare l'attenzione della giovane "Hai una maglietta bellissima, dove l'hai presa?" chiese lei per poi estrarre una pokeball nera con lucidalabbra rosa.

"Latias"

La ragazza sussultò e corse via terrorizzata.

"Espeon" chiamò Annie, lanciando la sua sfera.

"Ariados" Oackley lanciò a sua volta il suo Pokemon.

Dalle sfere uscirono una specie di gatto rosa con una gemma rossa sulla fronte e la coda biforcuta, mentre l'altro era un grosso ragno rosso con mascelle spaventose.

Latias, ancora nella forma umana, correva disperatamente per allontanarsi, ma i due pokemon nemici erano molto veloci.

In quel momento, Aipom scattò sull'attenti, giacchè aveva sentito dei versi strani che invocavano aiuto.

"Aipom, dove vai?" richiamò Luffy, vedendo il suo pokemon correre via.

Latias corse verso il ponte, ma Ariados, essendo più veloce, si arrampicò sul muro e sbarrò la strada al Pokemon.

La ragazza fece per tornare indietro ma Espeon, con i suoi poteri psichici, la paralizzò e Ariados allora la afferrò con le sue ragnatele.

Latias tirava le corde che la bloccavano in un ultimo tentativo di liberarsi, ma senza successo.

"Perché sei corsa via?" gli chiese Annie in tono canzonatorio "Volevamo solo sapere dove comprare una maglietta come quella".

"Che andava di moda l'anno scorso" disse Oackley e le due risero.

"Ehi voi due!" gridò qualcuno.

Luffy, Aipom e Chopper erano arrivati appena in tempo. Mentre Aipom fronteggiava Espeon, Chopper e Luffy autavano la ragazza a liberarsi dalle ragnatele.

"Cercavamo di impedire un oltraggio al buon gusto e all'eleganza" si giustificarono le due ragazze.

"E Pensate che questo sia il modo di farlo?!" ribatté Luffy.

"Sì, vorresti darci voi qualche suggerimento in proposito?" chiese sarcastica Oackley

"Sì, ti prego" fece eco Annie.

"No, e non m'interessa" sbuffó Luffy

"Giá, lasciatela in pace!" disse Chopper.

"Aipom" gli fece eco il Pokemon, alzando le zampe anteriori come un lottatore.

"Oh… non sapevo che avevi delle guardie del corpo" disse Annie fingendosi sorpresa "Ma non ci faranno del male, vero?".

"Che cosa potremmo mai fare se ci attaccassero Annie?" chiese Oackley.

"Espeon, fai vedere a Oackley cosa potremmo fare" ghignó la bionda.

Espeon balzó sulla ringhiera del ponte e scaglió un raggio psichico a Luffy, che venne colpito in pieno.

"Ehi! Non vale!" strilló indignato Chopper.

"Allora volete il gioco duro?! Ve la faccio vedere io!" ringhió Luffy e si preparó ad attaccare. Saltó in alto di vari metri e stiró la gamba, come se fosse di gomma.

"Ma cosa?!" esclamó incredula Oackley.

"Gomu Gomu No...STAMP!" ritrasse la gamba e diede un potente pestone al motoscafo. La forza dell'impatto era talmente forte che la barca si spaccó a metá, facendo cadere in acqua le due ladre.

L'ariados ed Espeon erano rimasti sorpresi, ma un attacco Centripugno di Aipom li spinse indietro di vari metri.

"Andiamo via da qui!" gridó Chopper.

Luffy prese per mano la ragazza e il gruppo scappó via attraverso le strette stradine della cittá.

"Che accidenti era quello?!" esclamó Annie, una volta riemersa "Quel ragazzino ha rovinato il mio abito costoso! Espeon, inseguili! Vai, corri!" ordinó stizzita.

"Anche tu, Ariados, catturali" ordinò Oackley.

I due Pokemon si lanciarono all'inseguimento. I pirati invece continuavano la loro fuga, correndo a zigzag attraverso le gallerie e le strade, saltando da un canale all'altro e attraversando ponticelli. Ma nonostante i loro sforzi, i nemici non demordevano.

All' improvviso il gruppo si ritrovò in un punto pieno di vicoli e non sapevano dove andare.

"E adesso che facciamo?!" domandó preoccupato Chopper.

"Boh, non lo so" Luffy fece le spallucce.

La ragazza misteriosa allora prese il pirata per la mano e lo trascinó su per una scala, seguiti a ruota dalla renna e da Aipom.

Ariados e Espeon, nel frattempo, avevano perso le loro tracce e si ritrovarono perplessi e disorientati.

Luffy, Chopper, Aipom e la ragazza arrivarono su un balcone che dava sulla stessa piazzetta dove Chopper e la ragazza misteriosa si erano incontrati.

"Luffy, eccoti lá" disse Usopp.

"Insomma, si puó sapere dove eravate finiti?" li rimproveró Nami severa, mettendo i pugni sui fianchi.

"Ma...siamo al punto di partenza" disse Chopper.

"Ehi, ragazzi! Guardate chi abbiamo trovato!" li chiamo Luffy, voltandosi per mostrare la ragazza, ma per sua sorpresa, lei era sparita.

"eh, ma...signorina, dove sei?" domandó Luffy guardando a destra e sinistra.

"Ai, Ai?" domandó Aipom, che faceva lo stesso del suo allenatore.

"È sparita" disse Chopper.

"Luffy, piantala di perdere tempo. Andiamo" lo richiamó Zoro.

"Stai andando dalla parte sbagliata, Marimo..." sbuffó Sanji e i due pirati iniziarono ancora a insultarsi e litigare.

Il capitano e i suoi due compagni accanto a lui si scambiarono sguardi confusi ma comunque decisero di continuare il tour e andare al museo. Anche se Luffy non poteva far a meno di pensare..."Chi era quella ragazza?"


End file.
